


Angels Forever

by crowleyeusford (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crowleyeusford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of moririko drabbles. Rating may vary depending on the topics covered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yoshitaka in Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Wispy.

Why did Moriyama’s throat always go so dry whenever the basketball team of Seirin high was around? Was it because of their heavy determination to win? Did Kagami’s strenght intimidate him so much? Or was it the invisible Kuroko?

No.

It was something completely else that made his mouth so parched. 

He tried not to stare too much but it was impossible. No matter how much he tried, his eyes would always find the petite, short-haired coach of the opponent team. 

Nobody seemed to notice anything special about her, not even her own team, but Moriyama thought she was pretty unique.

She had a certain aura around her and the moment Moriyama saw her, he knew that she was one of a kind in some way. However, he coud not pinpoint what made her so.

Was it her looks or was it her assertiveness and expertise as a coach that made him so attracted to her?

He could only keep wondering while stealing glances of her.

***

The teams have gathered to teach some elementary school kids a thing or two about basketball. But before they started with that, they had to prepare everything. This was finally a chance for Moriyama to get a little bit closer to Riko.

She was giving out orders and arranging each and every one of their individual jobs. When she spoke to him and told him what to do, Moriyama’s heart fluttered. 

Riko was standing so close and it was so hard to listen to what she was saying. He tried to focus and to stop his face from getting red. It was no use, however, he was completely lost.

“Moriyama-kun, are you okay?”, she had asked him then, concern was evident in her eyes.

“A-ah, yes, I’m perfectly fine, Aida-san!”, he stuttered out, “What did you say my duty was again?”

He tried it off with a grin, but he knew he messed up.

 _Crap!_ , he thought.

Riko’s eyes narrowed and she took a step towards him. At this point, he was starting to break a sweat. She was too close.

Swiflty, she touched his forehead. Moriyama thought he was going to melt into a puddle right there at her feet.

“Hm, your forehead is  hot, Moriyama-kun. Maybe you have a fever.”, she commented.

“N-no, I’m fine. I-I promise.”, he tried to convince.

“Alright, but if you feel like it’s too much please take a rest and drink some water, okay?”, she advised him.

“Y-yes! Of course! Thank you, Aida-san!”, Moriyama exclaimed with a little salute.

Riko gave him a small smile before turning to tell others about their duties.

Moriyama’s heart was beating too fast. He thought that it might jump out of his ribcage. For some reason, he never felt happier in his life because the girl he liked showed that, to some extent, she cared about him.

It wasn’t much, but, at that moment, it meant everything to him.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriyama and Riko's first date.

She thought the way the bouquet of roses trembled in his hand was pretty funny. He was looking away and there was a small, barely noticable, blush on his cheeks.

“I like you, Aida-san, so please go out with me!”, he confessed to her while still looking away.

Riko giggled, making his snap his head straight to look away, and she saw it for a split second. She saw that little glimmer of panic and fear of rejection in his eyes, and she immediately regretted laughing. It wasn’t an ill-intentioned laugh to begin with. She was flattered, she really was.

“Sure!”, she smiled at him.

And with that single word, she found herself on her first date with Moriyama. She didn’t know much about him, besides the basic basketball knowledge, but the more they talked the more she thought he was sweet and kind.

Moriyama was a perfect gentleman who opened doors and pulled out chairs for her. She thought how that trait of his was utterly charming. 

On top of all that, he was so doting upon her. Whenever she’d speak, he’d listen to her with intent, like she was telling the most interesting story there ever was, when in fact she was just talking about basketball. 

He was so immensed in everything she’d say and every little thing she’d do. Riko thought it was nice to have all this attention all to herself. 

“Aida-san, you’re so fun to be around!”, Moriyama told her out of the blue and Riko blushed for the first time on their date.

“Because you’re so cute I’ll catch you a bear, okay?”, he said and pointed at the UFO catcher.

Her blush deepened as he went over to the machine. Riko was at a loss of words. For a moment, she thought she saw sparkles and roses surrounding him. But that was impossible. She hadn’t seen a boy in that vision for quite some time.

After several tried, he finally managed to catch a stuffed toy for her. He gave it to her with a wide smile and after accepting it, she half-hid behind it.

“T-thank you, Moriyama-kun.”, she stuttered out.

“No problem! I’d do anything for the girl I like.”, Moriyama simply stated and then turned around, “Hey how about we visit that cafe? I heard they have good crepes.”

Riko smiled. Her face was still burning and the plush bear felt soft against her skin.

“Alright!”, she agreed.

While they were heading for the cafe, she slipped her hand into his. With a light squeeze from his side, they entered the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I see moririko as completely one-sided(Moriyama -> Riko) but I really want Riko to like him as well so I'll work more on writing from her perspective, I think Riko's feelings are important as well


	3. Fidgety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriyama visits Riko's room for the first time and he's very nervous about it.

“Just make yourself comfortable, Moriyama-kun! I’ll be back in a second with refreshments, okay?”, Riko informed him and then closed the door of her room leaving him all alone.

Moriyama gulped. For some reason, he couldn’t move. He wanted to look around, to see what her room was like, but he kept staring at the door. There was a feeling inside of him that he was completely unworthy of being in his room. 

Riko’s parents weren’t home so they were completely alone. That particular piece of information made him nervous as hell.

She soon returned, carrying a tray. Riko froze on the spot when she saw him standing in the middle of her room like a living statue.

“Moriyama-kun, I thought I said to make yourself comfortable and  _that_  does not look like you’re comfortable.”, she scolded him.

He couldn’t speak. If he dared to speak, he’d probably say something stupid anyways.

Riko set the tray on top of her desk and then took his hand, and guided him to sit on her bed.

“Now that’s much better, isn’t it?”, she asked and plopped next to him.

Moriyama immediately jumped up on his feet and walked across her room, realizing how dangerous the situation was.

“M-maybe I’ll just sit in you chair.”, he proposed with a nervous laugh and pulled the chair closer to himself so he could sit.

“Nonsense!”, Riko was suddenly on her feet and pulling him back to the bed to sit with her.

The room felt really hot all of a sudden and Moriyama thought he might faint.

 _Be still my beating heart_ , he thought and immediately scolded himself inside his mind for being so cheesy all of a sudden.

With a squeeze on his hand, Moriyama was brought back to reality. He looked into Riko’s eyes and for a second his heart felt like it was going to explode.

“It’s okay, Moriyama-kun.”, she said softly, “Just relax.”

Instantly, he felt a little better hearing those words from her. He was foolish to get so flustered over such a petty matter. Riko must have been as nervous as he was but she remained strong unlike him.

Moriyama smiled and squeezed her hand back. With his other hand, he captured her chin and brought their faces together. Their lips met for a brief moment before separating again.

Riko giggled and his face flushed even more. As he stared into her shiny eyes, Moriyama felt immensely happy and at peace with himself because he couldn’t have asked for anything more in his life than what he was having right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I'm not so good at writing fluff but here you go


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriyama does not approve of the way Riko smiles at Kiyoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Wispy. I don't even see the point of dedicating every drabble to you bcs lbr they're all for you lmao

She told him about it on their first date. Of course, he had to ask and she didn't hesitate to tell him the truth. What made him relieved was the fact that Riko seemed like she was over her previous relationship. She had reassured him that she held no feelings for Kiyoshi anymore. Moriyama believed her because why would she be on a date with him if she still liked Kiyoshi Teppei?

But every man has his doubts. 

Riko was Seirin's coach, which would mean she'd spend a lot of time with other guys on a daily basis. And not just any other guys, but Kiyoshi himself. The thought of it made Moriyama uneasy and uncomfortable. He believed her when she said she didn't like Kiyoshi anymore, but was that the case with Kiyoshi as well? Was Kiyoshi over Riko? Moriyama feared that the giant boy would try to win Riko over.

When the time for another match between Kaijo and Seirin, Moriyama thought it would get the best of it. He couldn't focus on the game at all, prompting Kasamatsu to yell at him. Moriyama was sweating profusely trying to make his formless shoots to enter the hoop but to no avail. All he could do was watch Kiyoshi, who was benched for the time being, and Riko, his girlfriend, interact. 

He knew that they were probably only discussing game strategy but it bothered him so much. Moriyama could do nothing but glance at the tall, brown-haired boy, who looked so serious at the time.

Why did Riko have to consult with him anyways? There were other guys on the bench as well so why him of all of them? 

Suddenly, his vision became white and his head was shaken by a throbbing pain. When he opened his eyes, Moriyama found himself lying on the floor and surround by his teammates.

"Are you okay, Moriyama-senpai?", Kise asked with a worried tone of voice.

"Oi, Moriyama, what's happening with you? Start paying attention to what's going on!", Kasamatsu bellowed at him.

"Augh-", Moriyama released a painful grunt and he rose up.

Apparently, a ball hit him in the head while he was too busy observing Kiyoshi and Riko.

"Moriyama-kun!", he heard a female exclaim and when he turned, he saw Riko running towards where he sat on the floor.

She quickly got to his side and kneeled next to him.

"Are you okay?", she asked, "Let me see where the ball hit you."

For some reason, he couldn't look her in the eyes so he turned his head away. But Riko, being the way that she always was, gently cupped his cheeks and turned his head towards her, so his eyes inevitable met hers. Her facial expression was that of worry.

In that moment, Moriyama felt so stupid for ever doubting her and their relationship. Riko was not the type to betray. He should have known but jealousy got the best of him. 

He smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry.", he reassured her and got to his feet, "Let's continue the game!"

Moriyama threw a quick wink at Riko, making her blush, as he ran to join his teammates on the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this more than I prolly should lmao

**Author's Note:**

> so I didn't even consider moririko before a friend started tweeting headcanons about them and I realized wow they're actually really cute together. so I wrote like 3 drabbles in one sitting and posted them on my knb fanfiction sideblog(kurotetsuyan). I'm looking forward to writing more in the future. if y'all have any ideas, feel free to leave them in the comments below and I'll work something out ok? anyhow, I hope you enjoy this :)


End file.
